


our sinking boat

by listenup_folks



Category: fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fake Dating, Smut too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenup_folks/pseuds/listenup_folks
Summary: Lauren doesn't know how they got to this point.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wattpad @ longerr_hours  
> check out my other stuff

Lauren doesn't know how they got to this point.

She always knew she had a thing for Camila, but letting her plow into her from behind with a silicon length strapped to her hips, an ache in her back, and beads of sweat dripping down her body wasn't how she'd ever expected a Thursday afternoon to go.

She just like, has no idea how it got this far without realizing she's head over heels in love with the younger girl.

It makes her slow down on the back thrusts, makes Camila speed up in her thrusts when she notices, aggression and a biting smack whenever their hips meet turning even more sharp, and Lauren's arching her back and pushing again because she'd do anything to satisfy Camila.

She supposes that need to please, to fully satisfy Camila in every way possible is what got them here.

Or like, that's a start.

She knows when it started. She remembers it well for someone who mentally claims to be too drunk to be accountable for her actions (it keeps her from overthinking). 

(Flashbacks in italics)

"Okay... never have I ever... I don't know, can't we play another game? This one gets old since we played it together all the fucking time," Dinah sighs out exasperatedly as she flops back onto her couch she claimed for the night.

She always claimed the big couches and taken up the whole space. Usually they hangout at Normani's house since her parents go out a lot, but somehow Dinah managed to get the best seat everywhere. Probably cause nobody thinks to argue with her until she's already laid out and they know there's no moving her then.

Camila usually ends up perched on the ground across from her next to Lauren while Normani and Ally grab any love seat of smaller chairs in the room, but they always form the same circle and play the same drinking games when they get a house to themselves.

"Yeah and you're always the one to run out of ideas," Lauren quips as she takes a sip of her drink and leans forward to reach for a refill. "Just keep it going Dinah, even if you've done it say something new."

"Yeah like you can just drink as you say it, like Ally does," Normani agrees, and the idea does work to keep the game going and it goes until the five girls are drunk and happy and easy to pry secrets out of.

"Okay, okay here's a good one," Lauren giggles as she balances herself on Camila's shoulder. "Never have I ever kissed a girl," and like, obviously chugs a whole cup full of whatever it is they ended up drinking. (Ally brings the runs and nobody questions Ally).

"Okay coming from the biggest lesbian ever that is kinda funny," Normani laughs as the takes a sip and Dinah agrees. Ally's asleep at this point, as usual, but Camila's sitting in thought and that's enough to spark the conversation, usually she'd be laughing and joking along.

"What's up Camz?" Lauren asks, coughing a bit on her drink but turning her attention to her best friend.

"I've never kissed a girl?" Camila says- asks the group and well they all nod because Camila's never really kissed anyone. "Hasn't everyone kissed a girl? Like when they're drunk or high or, I don't know doing reckless high school stuff?" She asks and she's drunk, and all the girls know Camila gets too in her thoughts while drunk.

"Mila a lot of people haven't kissed a girl, we're just all like, overly gay or something," Dinah tries to reassure but Camila shakes her head and sits up, now determined look in her eyes.

"But like, not even in middle school? When girls practice kissing on their best friends? Why did I never do that?" Camila asks and Normani laughs at that before turning to explain.

"Camila we're you're best friends and we tried to practice kissing but you'd always blush and say no," and that gets Dinah laughing, not because it's funny but because she's drunk so yeah.

"Hey," Lauren pipes, "if you want, we can kiss right now?" She offers and Normani laughs harder than she had been. "It'll be drunk girls and best friends practicing, which is apparently a good combo for it?"

Camila is looking at Lauren like maybe she's nervous and not drunk enough, not really. Dinah is laughing, Normani is laughing, Ally is asleep, and well, Lauren is Lauren, so she decides to take initiative.

Some call it drunk courage, some call it stupidity, but something allows her to climb basically on top of her best friend and shoot her best seductive look before leaning in to press a chaste kiss to her cheek.

"It's whatever you want Camz," Lauren says, and Camila can basically feel the alcohol dripping off her breath, wonders what it would be like to taste it.

And Camila laughed it off. After a minute that is, a tension filled minute, one where they came to an understanding that wasn't really understood at all right then, Lauren held her eyes until Normani coughed up a sip of beer and the moment was broken.

They spent the rest of the night the same, drunken jokes, and laughs until finally Dinah decided they needed to watch Moana for the umpteenth time.

Eventually Dinah was asleep, as usual she's the first to crash out. Normani and Ally had headed to the kitchen to bake cookies, but Lauren wouldn't have been surprised if they crashed on the dining coach.

That's when it started.

She can pinpoint the second she knew it was going to happen. Like sure, the kiss is when it actually started,but it rally started a few moments before.

She knows those moments were moments delayed for consent. They were both pretty drunk, but definitely sober enough to know what they were doing.

It was more like, consent in ruining the friendship.

They were attracted to each other, they were comfortable with each other, and they were both obviously into the moment and willing, so this consent wasn't just Lauren checking that Camila was ready for anything, it was more asking if she was ready for how much this might entail, not just physically.

Lauren ended up lying with her head in Camila's lap, while the other girl was kind of just watching her. Camila felt like she was always just watching Lauren, but she figured everyone would watch someone that breathtaking.

She was tense and Lauren was comfortable as ever with her ear plopped in the lap of a girl she had no idea she had this affect on. She noticed it now though.

Camila was usually playing with her hair, or trying to push Lauren off to get food, or just to mess with her, but right now she was in thought. Her legs were stiff and her gaze wasn't on the screen and, Lauren looked back at her.

This was it. Both girls knew this was the turning point.

The point where you hop out of a plane, unaware how secure your parachute is, or hop off a cliff with a lack of knowledge for how deep the water actually is. It's the moment everything familiar, everything that's okay could turn to not okay.

This moment held everything for them, it was the hit or miss, the one thing that's going to change what's been inevitably there for years and years. It's all either girl has known, the comfort, the "sisterly" bond, the denial and, it's everything.

Camila thought of that quote, C.S. Lewis, "This moment contains all moments," mainly because she's artsy sometimes and dramatic and, but it did. Whatever happened right now determined everything going forward, or at leafs, everything that mattered. 

So she leaned down and she kissed Lauren.

(Some people say there are fireworks.

Lauren doesn't remember fireworks, it was more like, it was the feeling she got when she finished her stats homework at night, or when she made contact wight he ball at softball and the crack of the bat felt just right, or when she made it inside after the run from her car to her house on cold winter nights.

It was something she'd been waiting for, unknowingly waiting for, for god knows how long before she realized that was what it was.

In the same way that finally being able to put away her back pack and go to bed, or turning second and seeing the outfielders fumbling, or embracing the warmth that surrounds her once her backdoor shuts, Lauren felt immediate relief, comfort, all things good when Camila's soft lips touched hers.

She thought this might be it for her.)

They kissed softly for a while. 

Camila had only ever kissed Austin Mahone, and middle school kissing doesn't really count as kissing. She never knew anything could feel this amazing, physically and emotionally .

She feels safe, warm, hungry for Lauren, but not just n a sexual way. Hungry for her in a way that she just needs to be closer to her. 

So she tugs. She pulls and pulls until Lauren snaps out of her Camila daze - she never knew kissing could feel like anything more than lips against her own - and adjust so she's straddling Camila, pulling away to shift and - she meets Camila's eyes. 

Camila pulls her right back in. Like a fish on a hook she's helpless and tugged right along. 

It's rough then, and Lauren feels more into a kiss than she's ever been, and it feels like maybe she never wants to stop. 

Camila's agressive, sure of herself, in a way that most people aren't during their first real kiss. Her hands race up Lauren's sides, barely grazing her breasts before sliding into her hair and controlling the kiss, and her lips move heatedly, tongue pushing into Lauren's mouth and demanding attention. 

She has dominance, certainty, and it's probably, or like, Lauren would bet, because she knows Lauren is putty in her hands.

For her part, Lauren tangles her hands in Camila's hair and holds on. She's always been more submissive, but with Camila she craves control. She wants Camila to be hers and nothing but and the thought is what's shocking her into submission. 

And it's rough, and so so hot and Lauren doesn't know who does it but somebody, she thinks it's her, stands up and Camila is guiding her back towards the guest room. Luckily it's on the first floor, so she can push Lauren with her hand son her hips and her lips on her neck and not send them both flying. 

"Mm, fuck Camila," Lauren let's out, at a particular shape nip to her neck and, "Fuck, baby," as her back meets the wood of the door. 

There's groping an grabbing and clinging to each other for god knows how long, and it feels like they might suffocate but neither girl cares enough for air to pull away from each other. 

And Camila looks up again, meets her eyes and Lauren's are blown and wild with as much lust as Camila feels for her friend , so she slowly slides the hand that was on her waist down to her shorts band, sliding her hand in when Lauren nods. 

It's slow, and their eyes don't leave each other's as Camila lets her hand slide past Lauren's underwear and fully into her pants. she let's out a groan when she feels the wetness settled there and finally breaks eye contact to nip at the collar bones that've tortured her for years, fully cupping Lauren in her hand which makes the older girl arch off the door. 

Lauren hears the door, but she doesn't realize it's a door until Camila freezes. She barely registers still, I mean can you blame her? Camila's mouth is on her neck and her hand is-

"Guys? Is anyone still up?" and yup, that's Normani. 

"Fuck," Camila says, frantically reaching with the arm that isn't holding Lauren up for the door knob, letting it fly open and managing to keep Lauren up until they can fall onto the bed, landing haphazardly in a pile of limbs. 

She hops off Lauren barely to kick the door shut before she plummets back down and pulls a blanket up to cover most of them. Hopefully they seem decent. 

"Oh, they're asleep in there," and it's Ally's voice that finally makes it in and Camila and Lauren both let out a relieved sigh. She probably didn't think anything of it. And if she did, she's the least likely to share. Dinah on the other hand would've announced it to the world and flipped her shit, Ally respects other's privacy. 

The door is closing then, and the lights are out but they can vaguely see each other and they're pressed together and Lauren doesn't know what to-

"Fuck," Camila pants against Lauren's chest, a giggle erupting from her throat as she nuzzles into her best friend in a way that feels to comfortable for the awkwardness Lauren was expecting. A giggle that sounds so uncharacteristic after she'd just fucked Lauren into a door. "That was too close," and Lauren is laughing too.

And they don't really talk about it. 

-

She's back in the moment. 

She's still fucking Camila, or well Camila's fucking her, her best friend the one she's been fucking for a few weeks and well, right now for almost an hour shit, and her chest is burning but it's in the best of ways and Lauren can feel stinging her back from the scratches Camila has left and her hips are moving back to meet Camila stroke for stroke. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuccck, Camz..." Lauren whines as Camila starts to sink deeper and deeper into her. 

The younger girl is back in motion and snapping her hips against Lauren's ass, relishing in the slapping sound and the wet sound she can hear if she concentrates that is Lauren sucking her back in on every back thrust. 

The bed is shaking, her ears are popped, Lauren is whining in a way that makes Camila want to smack her on the ass and go faster than she can, and the door is opening and 

"Karla Camila Cabello Estrabao! What the- what on earth-"

Fuck. 

It feels suddenly loud and she doesn't know how to do anything and 

"Mami?" and Camila is jumping and Lauren isn't out of shock but she's vaguely aware that she's hopping up too and reaching for a blanket, a pillow, a sweatshirt, anything to cover them rom Camila's mother who's-

"Downstairs, immediately," she says and Lauren finally snaps out of her daze, Camila got them both hidden from her mother's gaze, but her mother is facing the door and she's shaking in a way that Camila was not even five minutes ag- no Lauren don't think like that - and "get dressed and come downstairs now. Both of you." 

Well fuck.


	2. 2

If you told Camila her saturday night would be spent this way she would've hopped off a cliff when she had the chance. 

"I can't believe this," Sinu had been ranting for a while. 

"Under my roof, while I'm in the kitchen?" she isn't going to stop anytime soon. 

It'd been almost twenty minutes of this, whenever Camila went to interject Sinu would continue ranting to herself, pacing back and forth and barely sparing a glance at the two girls since they made their way downstairs. 

Camila didn't want to look at Lauren. She didn't really think she could after what had just happened, but she was sure the other girl felt the same. They just needed to get through this, avoid eye contact, then maybe never do anything again ever for the entirety of life that includes interacting with anyone. 

"It's been what, twelve years since I've been-"

Camila had a plan to spend the rest of her life in her room already. She wouldn't do it to ignore Lauren, but she needed to stay away fem everyone. Her mom being the main subject she's talking about. She didn't think she'd ever be able to look her into the eyes again after having been caught ramming into her friend with-

"I mean really? Did you think I would be mad about you being together? Is that why you didn't tell me?"

and she saw Camila- wait what?

Brown and green eyes snap up at that in sync and finally connect to share a look of confusion. 

"What?" Camila asks after a second of hesitation in which her mother continued to pace and rub a hand over her forehead. 

"What, what?" Sinu replied, finally looking to face the girls who try to keep eye contact despite the awkwardness. 

"That's why your upset?" Camila asks, baffled by her mother's response. She hesitates before adding, "because we didn't tell you we're dating?" and she feels Lauren tense up next to her but doesn't risk looking at her right now.

"That's why I'm- what do you? Obviously!" Sinu exclaims, throwing her hands up into the air. "Sure I'm a bit disturbed but like come on ladies, everyone gets it on sometimes," she continues and Camila thought she was used to her moms quirkiness but this is an ultimate plot twist. 

"Oh my god," Camila mumbles in reply, burying her face into her hands. She's surprised in the moment when she feels Lauren's hand land on her knee in a comforting gesture, but Lauren's always been around and they've always been like this, so she adjust to the gesture almost immediately. 

"Of course I'm going to have to set some boundaries but, come on you two, why wouldn't you tell me about this?" she's less mad sounding and more left out and sad sounding now, and Camila would laugh if it wasn't an important moment. 

"Mrs. Cabello-"

"Sinu," her mother interrupts Lauren's shaky voice with a snarl, "damn it, now you're too nervous around me! I thought we were friends Lauren- or should I say Ms. Jauregui."

Camila's mom is like, a five year old. 

"Sorry, Sinu," Lauren starts again earning a nod from said woman, "we... haven't been together for too long now- I know, I know it looks like it," she adds at the knowing look Sinu's shoots her, "but we just didn't want to... jinx anything," and Camila lets out a breath she hadn't known she was holding when Lauren goes along with the plan. 

"But me?" Sinu shouts, not waiting to see if Lauren has anything else to add, "You could've told me! I'm the cool mom!" And she continues like that, Camila finally glancing at Lauren who's barely holding in a laugh as they watch the show. 

It's about five more minutes of this rambling, the mood much less scary now before Camila interjects. "Okay, mami, we're dating. Me and Lauren are dating. Happy? You're the first to know and god, please don't ever bring up how you found out, like please I'm begging-"

"I'm sure you were an hour ago to," Sinu smirks and Lauren gets an elbow to the ribs when she snickers along mumbling "true." 

"Look honey," Sinu starts again, "I'm glad I know, and I won't bring it up but I will punish you both by banning closed doors." 

For a couple who isn't actually dating their groans of annoyance sound pretty convincing. 

"Children, I know, cool mom and all, but I can't get that image out of my mind so you gotta face some sort of even and out," Sinu continues and both girls are far past embarrassment after all of this but they kind of want to be anywhere but here. 

"Mom," Camila starts, "can we like, please please please drop this topic?" Camila asks again, needing to escape. 

Sinu purses her lips, makes a show of making up her mind before finally letting her eyes settle on Camila. "Don't be so rough with your girl next time, you're going to leave her bruised and sore for weeks-"

"MOM!" Camila yells back, face red and eyes wide and Lauren is blushing but laughing as Sinu smirks again. 

"I'm just messing with you, learn to laugh at yourself because I got a lot more jokes," she continues, and Lauren is too busy chuckling at Camila with her mom to feel embarrassed herself. 

"We're going to go upstairs," Camila says, standing and reaching a hand to grasp Lauren's and help her up. "We won't shut the door, we obviously need to discuss some things," she says and manages to pull Lauren to the stairs. 

"Thank you for understanding Sinu," Lauren calls back as she's led up the stairs. 

Camila doesn't talk so neither does Lauren as they make their way up the stairs then down the small hall way until they're settled in her room. She doesn't talk then either. They've been sleeping together for a few weeks, and Camila has always been comfortable and happy and safe with Lauren. Somehow though, having her mom walk in on them h and what followed has felt more personal and made Camila more vulnerable than everything else they did. 

"So..." Lauren drawls as she perches herself on the edge of Camila's bed, the younger girl opting to sit in her desk chair, unable to look at that bed without flushing. "Were you going to tell me we were dating? Or was that the big reveal?" she teases and Camila finally looks up at her.

Laure is the prettiest person she knows, always has been, but the butterflies have yet to leave her stomach when the green eyed beauty smiles in her direction in the way she is now. 

"Can we be friends for a few?" Camila asks after another moment. They'd been using those terms lately, defining when they're friends and when they're fucking. Using direct sentences to differentiate whenever they felt the need to switch into the other mode. 

Lauren nods and taps the bed next to her, pulling the blanket up slightly so they can like back on the comforter and hiding Camila when she makes it over to the bed. 

"Thank you for going along with that<" Camila says after a moment of allowing hereof to be helped by her favorite girl. "I mean, we didn't have much of a choice, but the way I saw it she gave us an out and I should've asked before but I couldn't really and-"

"Camz shush, it's fine babe I'm glad you did, it would've been too awkward to explain that we've just been fooling around to your mom," Lauren interrupts, knowing full well how her girl likes to ramble. 

"Now we just have to put on an act for a little while, think we can handle that?" Camila sighs, pulling Lauren's arm tighter around her and turning so she can look up at the girl, head on her shoulder. 

"If I can handle how rough you've been lately I can handle anything," Lauren smirks, earning another elbow to the rib, feigning injury. 

"Get used to it babe," Camila grinned, resting fully against Lauren and closing her eyes, "it's gonna be a while." 

 

This is mad short but i wanted to pts something and i didn't want to fort this

I also umm so i might change the title of this because i decide to not make it angst and juts make it smutty and fake dating and shit, and i mitt edit this chapter later this week so keep on the lookout (Ill try to post if i do add to this chapter)

alsO GUYS I MET CAMILA CABELLO TODY and i fuckingggg didedddd i legit can't believe it I'm dead and lie she's so sweet and i only got a few seconds with her because we were running out of time and she wanted everyone to gt a chance and she's so fusing sweet i love her and she called me adorable and sweet and omg i love her


End file.
